warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Battacor
The is a Corpus rifle incorporating Sentient technology. Its primary fire shoots fully automatic 2-round bursts and builds charges on kills that powers up its Alternate Fire, an obliterating laser. While the alternate fire is hitscan, the primary fire is projectile therefore the full auto shots have travel time. It can be researched from the Energy Lab in the dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage on its primary fire and damage on its alt-fire. Advantages: *Primary fire is a fully automatic 2-round burst rifle. **Innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. **High damage – effective against armor. **Fully automatic for a burst-fire rifle. **Second highest critical chance of all burst-fire rifles behind , and tied with for the highest critical chance of all fully automatic rifles. **Second highest critical multiplier of all burst-fire rifles, behind . **Good status chance. **High accuracy and low recoil for a burst weapon. *Alternate Fire charges a powerful beam. **Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. **Kills with primary fire stacks charges up to three times, increasing the damage of Alternate Fire. **Tied with for the second highest critical chance of all charge-up rifles, behind . **Tied with Tenora for the highest critical multiplier of all charge-up rifles. **Very fast charge speed. **Charge is automatic and does not need to be held down. **Innate 2 meters Punch Through. **Beam has a width of 0.5 meters. ***Sides of the beam can hit enemies if they are close enough. **Surface and enemy impacts create a 3-meter explosion inflicting a second instance of the damage. ***Does not cause self-damage. **Does not use ammo. *High magazine capacity. *Good ammo efficiency. Disadvantages: *Primary Fire: **Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **No or damage – less effective against health. ***Damage cannot be increased with and mods. ***Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with three bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. **Projectiles have travel time. **Slowest fire rate of all burst-fire rifles, and the second slowest fire rate of all fully automatic rifles after . *Alternate Fire: **Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. ***Damage cannot be increased with , , and mods. **Low status chance. **Impact explosion damage decreases with distance from its epicenter. **Cannot fire without charges. ***Charges can only be gained through kills made by the primary fire, or damage from status effects caused by the primary fire. Notes *Primary fire accumulates up to three charges when killing enemies, allowing alt-fire to unleash an -like beam that can pierce and hit multiple enemies. This also causes an explosion with the first surface or enemy impact, inflicting the same damage as the beam itself. **Damage multiplier of the charges is equal to the amount of charges stored (e.g. 3 charges does 3x damage). **Alt-fire cannot be used without any charges. **Charge status is indicated by a trio of horizontal bars on the right side of the crosshairs. **Charge can be cancelled by pressing the alternate fire button again. Trivia *The Battacor is the first weapon in-game to use the Auto Burst trigger. *A Battacor can be seen being tested in a Corpus firing range in the Enrichment Labs area of Orb Vallis, where Conculysts are also being researched on. *Though Battacor is a primary firearm, there is a ring that looks similar to Jai Link attached to it. This aesthetic is shared with . *The Battacor's name, like the Ocucor, seems to be a portmanteau, incorporating Battalyst (a Sentient enemy) and the suffix ''-cor'', seen in some other Corpus weapons. Also in line with the Ocucor appearing to be a modified Amp prism, the Battacor appears to be a modified Battalyst arm. Media Sentient-Corpus_Weapins_(2).png|Battacor Model Concept Corpus-Rifle-(Battacor).jpg|Official image from the Fortuna website Warframe.x64_2019-03-25_14-31-54.png|Corpus testing Battacor Warframe.x64_2019-03-25_14-32-17.png|Battacor test in action Lucas-hug-crpsenthybrid1.jpg Warframe Battacor - 4 Forma Build-2 BATTACOR BUILD - Beam Bonanza 5 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Reduced the delay until you can use the primary fire after using secondary fire. *Reduced the Fieldron crafting requirements for the Kreska, Ocucor, and Battacor from 20 to 10.﻿﻿ *Introduced. }} See Also * , the secondary counterpart to this weapon. * , the melee counterpart to this weapon. de:Battacor es:Battacor Category:Update 24 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Weapons Category:Sentient Category:Corpus Category:Burst Fire